


Propositioned

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY
Genre: Briefly Mentioned Past Nick/Greg, Community: comment_fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's first time with Danny & Mac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propositioned

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Propositioned_   
>  _Pairing: Danny Messer/Mac Taylor/Greg Sanders_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Greg's first time with Danny & Mac_   
>  _Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt CSI: NY/CSI, Danny/Mac/Greg, first time. First time writing a threesome and pronouns are hard when there's just two guys. Apologies for any misunderstandings as a result._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Greg knows workplace romances are a bad idea. When it goes wrong, implodes like he and Nick did, the atmosphere becomes so strained. Their break up made everyone feel bad and it hurt to see Nick so often. Needing to get away he applied for a transfer to New York. It takes time to get to know the new team, Don offers to show him around and Sheldon’s a great help on day two when he has trouble finding his way to a crime scene. Stella’s a little bit like Catherine, you wouldn’t want to cross her but you can see she cares about the team. Lindsay shows him some good lunch places and Sid even invites him to observe some of the autopsies.

The most intriguing thing though is his boss Mac Taylor and Danny Messer. Danny’s got this flirty way about him and Greg’s not sure if he should flirt back. He’s so welcoming but maybe he’s just being friendly. Mac’s stern but always gives credit to his team when they do well. He notices these glances between Mac and Danny like they need to check the other is there. There’s no definite sign of anything going on but if they’re not together then there must be a hell of a lot of UST between them. Greg’s friendly to Danny but doesn’t try any flirting, assuming now that Danny is taken.

They go out for drinks when Greg’s been there about a month. Don and Stella have a dance and he talks to his colleagues a bit more. He likes that the team seem to know when a case has gotten to all of them. A few drinks in and Danny moves to sit beside him, placing his hand on Greg’s knee as they talk.

“I thought you and Mac were together.”

Danny smiles, “we are.”

Greg blushes and looks up to catch Mac’s gaze. Mac’s not angry, he smiles at Greg and suddenly Greg finds himself in a bizarre situation. Danny leans close and whispers a proposition in his ear that makes him blush.

Two days later he’s at their apartment still not sure if it was the best idea. Danny kisses him and he can’t help but look to Mac, wondering if this is really okay. Mac crosses the room, kisses Danny quickly on the cheek and then kisses Greg. It’s weird to have Mac’s hands on his face and Danny’s at his waist. He opens his mouth to Mac’s tongue and it feels good to be touched like this. Pulling away from Mac he asks the questions he’s rehearsed in his head.

“Is this a one-off? Do you do this a lot?”

Mac gestures to the armchair and he and Danny sit across from him on the couch the mood suddenly a lot more formal. “We’ve had a third person in our bed before. We love each other but we both like to watch each other with someone else.”

Danny nods, “like Mac said we’ve done this before but never with someone we already knew and never with the same guy twice.”

Well that’s cleared nothing up for Greg, “I just got out of a long relationship. I’m not sure if you’re looking for something more but if you are I don’t feel ready. I like both of you but I can’t promise anything and work can get messy if things go bad.”

Mac is glad Greg brought it up. It’s something he and Danny have discussed previously. “There’s no pressure from us. Work is work and you’ll always have your job even if you decide you don’t want this.”

Greg shakes his head. Whatever else is unclear he likes how they make him feel and he’s getting tired of jerking off to memories of Nick. “I want this,” he says wishing his voice didn’t squeak. Mac’s smile is reassuring. They all stand up and Danny takes Greg’s hand and leads him to the bedroom.

“Any preferences, things we should know?”

“Not really, I like being top or bottom. I didn’t bring lube or condoms, assume you have some.”

“We stocked up,” says Danny in that half-joking way of his.

Mac pulls back the covers on the bed and sits down. Danny straddles Mac’s legs and kisses him. It’s hot to watch yet Greg feels weird just standing there. Mac puts his hand out to Greg and pulls him closer to the bed. He sits beside Mac and it’s fascinating to watch a kiss this closely. Danny breaks the kiss and leans over to kiss Greg, “gotta get you out of those clothes.”

They help each other undress which only delays things. Mac kisses Greg’s chest and sucks gently on a nipple while Greg tries to undo Danny’s belt. His hands aren’t co-operating and it’s entirely Danny’s fault as Danny distracts him by touching his cock.

“Slow down, Danny, don’t want to come in my pants.”

They’re finally naked and they lie on the bed putting Greg in the middle. It’s a bit more than making out but he stops noticing exactly whose hands are where as they all kiss and touch each other. Danny moves and spreads Greg’s legs. Kneeling between them he kisses the soft skin on Greg’s thighs. He takes his time kissing and licking Greg’s cock and balls. Greg’s stroking Mac’s cock and Mac looks gorgeous like this with his face free of its usual restrained expression. As nice as it is to have Danny suck his cock he wants more.

“Stop please.”

Danny lifts his head, his face is flushed and his lips slick making Greg wonder why he ever thought this might be a bad idea.

“How do we do this exactly?”

Mac and Danny look at each other and they must have some sort of code or discussed this earlier. Mac speaks, “there’s lots of combinations. Being in the middle is fun but maybe too much for tonight. Danny wants to fuck you, that okay, Greg?”

Greg nods, “what about you?”

“I’ll be fine, watching and touching. Maybe we’ll get our chance another time.”

Mac passes the lube to Danny who coats two of his fingers before stretching Greg open. Mac kisses both of them and strokes Danny’s cock a few times before sliding the condom onto his partner. Danny pours a little more lube into his hand and Mac’s kisses distract Greg from the slight burn as Danny pushes into him. He pushes slowly in and waits for the okay from Greg before moving. Soon his thrusts are faster and Greg is urging him on with, “yes please” and “faster.”

Mac kneels beside them stroking his cock and Greg’s. His rhythm is all off but neither seems to mind. Danny’s panting faster now as he thrusts into Greg and with a final snap of his hips he comes. He closes his hand over Mac’s on Greg’s cock and together they bring him to orgasm. Mac focuses on his own cock now and a few moments later he comes too on his hand and Greg’s chest. The three of them share lazy kisses and Mac gets some washcloths to clean them up. Greg’s surprised that there’s no awkwardness. They tell him he can stay which is fine. He’s too tired to go anywhere. He doesn’t know how things will go but maybe he is ready to move on.


End file.
